Malicious electronic messages may include, for example, spam, phishing, bulk, adult, and other similar content, which are designed to generate revenue. The messages may be in the form of email, instant messages, and the like. Although the description herein includes examples and other description of messages in the email context, the present invention is not limited to email messages. In addition, some types of malicious emails are designed to steal sensitive information such as bank account information, credit card account information, usernames and passwords, and social security numbers—just to name a few. Some malicious emails such as phishing emails will appear to be generated by a legitimate source, such as a merchant with which the end user conducts business. These emails may include logos, trademarks, and/or other source indicators used to make the email appear to be legitimate. These types of emails are often referred to as spoofed email or cloned emails. Some types of spoofed/cloned emails may be specifically targeted to certain individuals and are often referred to as spear phishing attacks.
With regard to spoofed emails, these malicious emails will also include a hyperlink appearing to be associated with a legitimate website operated by the merchant. Unfortunately, these hyperlinks are linked to malicious resources designed to steal sensitive information from end users. For example, the malicious resource may include a fake login page spoofing the login page of an online banking interface. When the end user enters their logon information, the logon information is exposed and captured.